Never Ending NaruHina vs NejiTen
by Ninja-Tenten-Weapon-Mistress
Summary: Naruto and Hinata decide to become Sand Nins after Neji is a jerk to them. What perils will they have to face? Sorry, not in story format.


This is kind of a story that a friend and I made up. (I shall refer to her as Amber, and to myself as Tenten)

Tenten's characters: Tenten, Naruto, Tsunade, Sasuke, Kin, Orochimaru, Temari, Ino, Kinari (Tenten's mother. An OC) and Sayaka (Sayaka is also an OC, the rest appear in the series.)

Amber's Characters: Neji, Hiashi, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke Clone (she accidentally played Sasuke, forgetting that I was Sasuke, so we added a funny part about the Sasuke Clone), Anko, Itachi, Shizune, Gaara/Kazekage, Yuri (An OC also), Kakashi.

It's a Neji x Tenten and Naruto x Hinata and Sakura x Sasuke fic, although mainly Neji x Tenten and Naruto x Hinata, and not really any Sasuke x Sakura. Lots of action, I split it into chapters because it was so long and it's not quite over yet, I've still got lots of editing to do. Not too much detail really, it's a pretty quick read. Anything between dashes that is an action phrase is the action that the character is taking out. Very, very exciting. Hope you all enjoy it, review plz! WARNING: MAJOR OOC-NESS!(Out Of Character-ness, for those of you who don't know) More OOC-ness from Neji, Hinata, and Naruto (much later down the road for Naruto as well as Hinata). Humorous, action-packed, and serious at the same time. Not really much for romance, but quite a few heart-pounding moments between the couples. It looks really long, but it's just because of the way it's written.

Prologue: Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten had decided to go to the lake in the beginning because it was very hot outside, Tenten going underwater to find a cave. Neji followed her and they both went into the cave. Tenten got stuck in quicksand, with Neji quickly coming to her rescue. She has some weird substance that looks like tar on her legs, causing her legs to be immobilized completely. The ages are Arc I ages.

---Konohagakure---

Naruto: -sees the tar stuff and faints, falling into the water-

Tenten: O.o

Neji: ...Be a man for gods sake! 

Neji: Hinata you love a woman -.- -looks at Naruto-

Hinata: 

Hinata: v.v

Naruto: -bubbles coming up cuz he's under the water-

Tenten: -coughs- c-could be true...

Hinata: -sinks lower-...v.v

Tenten: -has no feeling from the waist down-

Neji: -Pokes Tenten's legs- o.o

Tenten: -didn't notice-

Neji: O.o

Tenten: -pokes own leg- O.O

Tenten: WHAT THE HELL!

Naruto: -pops head out- what?

Naruto: YEEP! -Disappears under the water-

Hinata: -Sighs, and falls to her knees-..v.v

Tenten: geez, Naruto acts like a little kid...

Neji:..-Looks at Hinata-..She loves a little kid..

Hinata: -Sulks-

Tenten: he ACTS like one, doesn't mean he IS one... eheh... he can be PRETTY hotheaded at times... . like against Orochimaru..

Tenten: don't you agree?

Neji:.. Sure… But ..He is a kid..

Hinata: -Sigh- v.v

Tenten: don't you ever TRULY agree with anyone? --

Neji: .Now that you mention it...No... O.o

Tenten: --

Hinata: stands, and walks home-

Neji: -Yawns lazily, and throws rocks at Naruto-

Tenten: -gives Neji a light slap on the cheek- way to make Hinata feel bad --

Naruto: -zips around underwater avoiding the rocks-

Neji: - - Want me to make Hinata feel bad…? Fine... -Throws rocks at where Hinata is walking-

Tenten: Neji! -Gives him a slightly angered glare-

Neji: - -

Neji: you said to!

Tenten: I didn't say that!

Neji: -wants an excuse- Did too.. - -

Tenten: -is about to slap him any minute now- did... not!

Tenten: quit trying to get yourself an excuse, cuz you're not getting one!

Neji:

Neji:..She..Started...It..By..Loving..Naruto..!

Tenten: -slaps him- THAT IS THE MOST LAME EXCUSE I HAVE EVER HEARD!

Neji: - - What does she think about him being the heir to the clan!

Neji: OW! -slapped-

Tenten: -has never slapped him before-

Neji: Really..Though... - -

Neji: HIM being the heir to the HYUUGA clan! O.O

Tenten: SO!

Neji: THAT

Neji: IS

Neji: THE WORST

Neji: THOUGHT IN

Neji: HISTORY

Tenten: --

Neji: O.O WE WOULD EAT RAMEN EVERYDAY! AND HAVE TO WEAR ORANGE!

Tenten: HE WOULDN'T BE A DIRECT HEIR THOUGH!

Neji: O.o THEIR KIDS WOULD BE HORRIBLE!

Tenten: HE WOULDN'T HAVE THE BLOODLINE OR ANYTHING!

Tenten: -slaps Neji even harder than before- DON'T SAY THAT!

Neji: O.O'''''''''''''' EWWWWWWWWW NARUTO + HINATA Looking like O.o!

Tenten: --

Neji: -slapped-

Naruto: -slinks off to find Hinata-

Tenten: DON'T EVEN THINK OF TELLING ME TO STOP BECAUSE YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Neji: - -

Neji: -throws things at Naruto- Have a kid with Hinata and be the Hyuuga heir and I will personally kill you! 

Neji: -wants the heir to not be an idiot-

Tenten: slaps Neji two more times, super hard, leaving red marks on his face WHO SAID HE WOULDN'T MAKE A GOOD HEIR YOU DUMB IDIOT!

Neji: ! I SAID HE WOULDN'T MAKE A GOOD HEIR!

Tenten: BUT WHAT IF HE MADE A BETTER ONE!

Tenten: HUH!

Neji: THAT WOULD HAPPEN... A COLD DAY IN HELL!

Tenten: I mean... WHAT IF HE MADE A GOOD HEIR!

Tenten: LOOK WHAT NARUTO DID TO HAKU! NARUTO KILLED HAKU!

Neji: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT! O.o

Neji: AND NO HE DIDN'T!

Tenten: -heard it from somewhere-

Neji: KAKASHI DID!

Tenten: BUT NARUTO HURT HIM PRETTY BADLY!

Neji: -heard from Kakashi and Sasuke- -.-

Tenten: KAKASHI ONLY ENDED IT WITH CHIDORI!

Kakashi: STOP SCREAMING MY NAME! !

Kakashi: !

Tenten: throws a stick at Kakashi STAY OUTTA THIS IT AINT YOUR ARGUMENT!

Tenten: BUT OUT!

Kakashi: IT HAS ME IN IT SO IT IS! 

Sakura: KAKASHI SENSEI! !

Tenten: JUST BUT OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!

Sakura: -Drags Kakashi away-

Kakashi: -screams bloody murder, cause he is to lazy to stop her-

Sasuke Clone: O.o never saw that coming...I thought I would be where Kakashi is..

Sasuke: FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! Knocks Kakashi out

Sasuke: O.O

Sasuke Clone: OMG TWO OF ME! O.O

Sasuke Clone: O.O! -Kills self, out of shock-

Sakura: O.o nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Sasuke: --

Sakura: T.T I almost had two husbands!

Sakura: T.T

Sasuke: HEY WHO SAID THAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!

Sasuke: -shocked- O.O

Sakura: O.o

Sakura: He's you o.O

Sakura: and I'm marrying you! o.o

Sasuke: WHO SAYS!

Sakura: so… o.O

Sakura: ME!

Sakura: -laughs evilly-

Sasuke: CAN'T MAKE ME!

Anko: O.o

Anko: o.O

Sasuke: AND YOU NEVER WILL!

Sakura: YES I WILL!

Tenten: O.o

Sasuke: WILL NOT!

Sakura: I SHALL EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!

Hinata: -sweat drop-

Sasuke: NO CHANCE GIRLY GIRL!

Neji: O.o -thinking of possible heirs, other than Naruto-…Hmmm.

Sasuke: DEFINITELY NOT BY FORCE!

Sakura: - - BY FORCE IF NECESSARY!

Tenten: looks at Neji, guessing what he's thinking DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP? -Slaps him across the face then turns away, her arms crossed-

Sasuke: NEVER BY FORCE!

Sakura: YES! 

Sasuke: NEVER IN MY LIFETIME ANYWAYS!

Neji: OW!

Neji:

Sakura: O.O ...YOU DON'T LOVE ME! T.T

Sasuke: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

Sakura: -Sulks-...v.v -goes away, and locks self in her attic-

Sasuke: -thinks: sometimes, she can be dumber than Naruto!-

Hinata: O.O!

Hinata: Sasuke you're so mean to her... 

Sasuke: -groans and falls over-

Neji:.. hmmmmmmm...Sasuke, Gaara...Who else..? o.o

Sasuke: what I meant was that I wasn't SURE that I would marry her... --;;

Tenten: -not even looking at Neji, arms crossed, face angry-

Neji: ; -thinks this is hard- DAMN IT!

Neji: too much thinking!

Neji: -looks at Sasuke- Help me! - -

Tenten: NEJI YOU'RE PRACTICALLY SAYING THAT I COULDN'T MAKE A GOOD HEIR TO THE BRANCH HYUUGA FAMILY! BUT FINE! BE THAT WAY! -Stomps off, now has the feeling back in her legs-

Sasuke: -.-

Neji: I'm thinking of good heirs for the Hyuuga… people Hinata should marry… o.o

Neji: so far its... Gaara… And...You...0.o'''

Hinata: O.O!

Sasuke: WHAAAAT! ME!

Hinata: !

Neji: Yes… You.. - -

Sasuke: -looks around- heeey... where did Tenten go?

Sasuke: uh, Neji, you better go talk to her... o.o

Neji: -looks around too-..yea… o.o

Tenten: -sits down on a tree stump-

Neji: -activates Byakugan, and finds Tenten-

Neji: -runs over to her-… Tenten..?

Tenten: -looks to see who it is, then turns away when she finds out it's him-

Neji: -Sighs-

Neji: Tenten I'm sorry...

Neji: Its just...Naruto is like...- -; yea...

Tenten: just because he's an idiot, doesn't mean you have to yell at everyone... -hates it especially when he yells at her-

Neji: .. Sorry…

Neji: I'll try not to yell so much…

Tenten: -still not looking at him, a tear glimmers on her cheek for a second, then disappears-

Neji: -Sighs, and kneels down-..I really am sorry Tenten… Please forgive me…

Tenten: -sniffs and wipes the tear away, nods-

Hinata: Awwwwwww...

Hinata: -Has her Byakugan on- ;;

Tenten: -hugs Neji, face a bit wet from the tears-

Neji: -hugs back, and strokes her hair-..its okay..

Tenten: i-i guess i should be sorry too... for slapping you and getting angry...

Neji: Its okay..

Hinata: -Dances in circles, smiling.-

Hinata: -Does so, because she is happy Tenten and Neji are so cute together- 

Sakura:..-.- -planning ways to kill Sasuke, then herself-..-Laughs evilly, then starts crying and forgets the plan, going down to talk to her mom-

Sasuke: -sitting on the edge of the forest thinking about how much of an idiot he is-

Anko: -watching everyone, thinking how much of an idiot they all are-

Sasuke: -thinks: maybe I should go talk to Sakura... no, I'll feel like an idiot showing up at her house...-

Sasuke: -goes home-

TBC….


End file.
